


Как все

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Взяла на себя смелость вложить обсуждение хобби в уста моих самых любимых персонажей ;)





	Как все

\- Эсме, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? – словно между делом поинтересовалась нянюшка Ягг, попыхивая трубкой. Она удобно расположилась в дряхлом скрипучем кресле в хижине матушки Ветровоск и курила. Само по себе это уже внушало опасения. Обычно в доме матушки только она сама чувствовала себя удобно. 

\- Просто великолепно, - незамедлительно отреагировала матушка Ветровоск. – А почему ты спрашиваешь? - Она отвела взгляд от чайника, на который смотрела уже битых полчаса, и обернулась. 

Маграт, заглянувшая навестить матушку, сейчас была занята раздумьями на тему, как ей могла взбрести в голову такая безумная мысль, от неожиданности громко икнула —   
матушка Ветровоск выглядела ужасно. 

Не стоит путать с «ужасающе» - что-что, а вселять ужас матушка умела почище любого другого, но сейчас её не испугался бы и соседский фермер. Даже готовая ко всему нянюшка Ягг закашлялась и чуть не проглотила собственную трубку. А это было бы невероятно обидно, ведь второй такой нельзя было достать во всем Ланкре. 

\- Эсме, у тебя такой вид, словно кто-то… - прокашлявшись, выдавила Ягг и остановилась на полуслове. Нутром она чувствовала, что выражение «словно кто-то умер» будет неуместным по отношению к матушке. – Словно… 

\- …Кто-то не тот родился, - подсказала Маграт, которая очень хотела быть полезной. 

\- Маграт, ты еще молода, но пора бы знать, что нельзя не тем родиться, - добродушно улыбнулась королеве нянюшка и подмигнула. Обоими глазами сразу. - Все рождаются тем, другое дело, что из этого вырастает… 

\- У меня нет колесексции, - неожиданно сказала Ветровоск со скорбью в голосе.   
Гита Ягг подпрыгнула от неожиданности, застигнутая врасплох ответом и тем тоном, каким Эсме это произнесла. 

\- Прости, Эсме, кого у тебя нет? – осторожно поинтересовалась она. – Раньше тебя не расстраивало отсутствие у тебя сексции. 

\- Не сексции, а колесексции, - раздраженно повторила ведьма. – Я ничего не собираю.   
Взгляд нянюшки словно ненароком скользнул по полкам. 

Сказать про ведьму, что она «собирает что-то» то же самое, что сказать про Клатчтские пустыни – «немного песка и солнечно». Ведьмы всю свою жизнь собирают всяческие безделушки, которые переходят к ним от предшественниц и благодарных (или просто невнимательных, а то и попросту трусоватых) обывателей. 

Матушка проследила за взглядом подруги и сжала губы. 

\- Гита Ягг, - произнесла она тоном, не предвещавшим ничего хорошего. – Я имела в виду, что у меня нет настоящей колесексции. Не могу же я собирать чайники или фарфоровых хряков? 

\- Некоторые собирают деньги, - с готовностью вставила Маграт, но снова поникла под взглядом матушки. 

\- Тебе не кажется, что я слишком стара, чтобы собирать что-то из того, что кто-то уже собирает? – спокойно поинтересовалась матушка у королевы. 

Нянюшка кинула быстрый взгляд на дверь. Дело принимало опасный оборот — если матушка заговорила о возрасте... 

\- Маграт, ты бы не могла… - нянюшка выжидающе замолчала. 

\- О! Конечно! - Маграт не очень достоверно шлепнула себя по лбу, словно только что вспомнила нечто важное. - Как я могла забыть, что у меня сегодня запланировано вышивание крестиком и прогулка с принцессой Эсмеральдой… матушка, н-не болейте! – с этими словами она выскочила за дверь. 

Нянюшка проводила её задумчивым взглядом. 

\- Вообще-то я хотела, чтобы она поставила чайник на огонь, - наконец проговорила она. – Но так тоже неплохо. 

\- Зачем ты отослала её? – немного резко поинтересовалась матушка Ветровоск. – Разве ты не помнишь, Гита Ягг, что это обычно делаю я? 

\- Я всего-навсего хотела предложить тебе то, что ты можешь собирать одна-одинешенька, - ушла от ответа нянюшка Ягг. – Это никто до тебя не собирал, и вряд ли кто-то станет. И, что немаловажно – с этого не придется стирать пыль или приколачивать для новых экземпляров полки! 

\- И ты это сама придумала? – с подозрением уточнила матушка Ветровоск. 

\- Ну… в целом, да, - скромно потупила глазки нянюшка и выбила трубку об подлокотник кресла. Впрочем, матушка этого не заметила. Она силилась сделать вид, что ей совершенно, ну просто ни капельки не интересно, что придумала подруга. Ягг не выдержала первой. – Ты можешь собирать невысказанные мудрости! – выпалила она и нервно пыхнула трубкой, забыв, что табака в ней уже нет. 

\- Похоже, яблоки в этом году уродились хорошо, - покачала головой матушка. – И укипиловки наварили слишком много. 

\- Ты не пон… - нянюшка с тревогой посмотрела на хмурую Эсме. – Дослушай сначала! Каждая мудрость кому-нибудь обязательно покажется глупостью, верно? Только не перебивай! – Она хмыкнула, когда матушка с независимым видом пожала плечами. – Но если сказать только начало фразы и многозначительно подмигнуть, то все начнут думать, что же ты хотела сказать – и среди этих мыслей будут поистине неплохие экземпляры! 

\- Но они же тогда станут сказанными. Или написанными, - не согласилась матушка Ветровоск, хотя глаза её заблестели. 

\- Но не одна из них не будет твоей мудростью! – с торжеством ответила нянюшка Ягг. – И все это признают! Ты умеешь заимствовать умы любых животных, даже пчел! Хоть я и не понимаю, как тебе это удается. Но заимствовать умы сотен людей… это гораздо интереснее! 

\- Ты думаешь, это сработает? – с сомнением пожевала губу матушка, хотя взор её уже устремился вдаль, что говорило о высшей степени заинтересованности. 

\- Конечно, - нянюшка Ягг принялась деловито набивать трубку. – Когда мы путешествовали за границу, я пару раз начинала петь песенку… ну, мою любимую, ты понимаешь… 

\- И? – прервала её Ветровоск, вставая с хлипкой табуретки. 

\- Ты не представляешь, сколько вариантов окончания песни прислали благодарные слушатели, - с непосредственностью звезды сообщила нянюшка. – Жаль, я читаю не очень хорошо. А Маграт мне даже половины не прочитала… Как-то странно позеленела и сказала, что у некоторых больная фантазия. И даже не объяснила, у кого именно… А то бы я съездила познакомиться. Для повышения своей эрекдиции, конечно. 

\- А почему сама не собираешь эти невысказанные мудрости? – матушка Ветровоск тщетно пыталась найти подвох. 

\- Ну что ты, прямо, - отмахнулась нянюшка, у которой наконец отлегло от сердца. – У меня другая колесесция. 

\- И какая же? – помрачнела Ветровоск. 

\- Помнишь, я рецепты в Анк-Морпорк отправляла? – нянюшка густо покраснела, вспоминая ту историю. Матушка кивнула и снова нахмурилась. – Так вот, - торопливо проговорила нянюшка Ягг. – Последний рецепт оказался незаконченным. То есть, он, конечно, был закончен, - сбивчиво продолжила ведьма, – но мне срочно понадобился кусок бумаги… для хозяйственных нужд… В общем, теперь я собираю рецепты, которые начинаются со слов «Взять фунт рачьих хвостов…» Я бы никогда не подумала, что от рачьих хвостов столько пользы! Например, вот такой рецепт… 

\- Я не хочу об этом даже слышать, - прервала её матушка Ветровоск. 

\- Хорошо-хорошо, - покладисто закивала нянюшка. – Вот только один короткий рецептик… 

\- Гита Ягг! 

\- Да молчу я, молчу!..


End file.
